A Private Lesson
by LovelyLovett
Summary: Sweeney, to be quite honest, isn't especially talented in bed. Mrs.Lovett has held her tongue for quite a while, but when he leaves her unsatisfied one night, she takes matters into her own hands.


Sweeney Todd was many things. He was cunning. He was handsome. He was full of hatred. He was not, however, very good in bed.

To be fair, he hadn't had much time for practice. He had only bedded a handful of girls before being dragged off to prison, and once he returned, he really had no desire for that sort of thing. Mrs. Lovett was an exception, of course, but even with her, he wanted to be as quick as possible. Being a man in 19th century London meant that he had no concern for anyone but himself, and besides that fact, he was quite the inexperienced virgin.

Mrs. Lovett had noticed this the first time they slept together, but she hardly cared then. Although the thought of him ramming into her again and again and again sounded rather hot, it wasn't all she'd thought it would be. There was no foreplay or regard for her pleasure at all. Still, though, she held her tongue when he came down to warm her bed late each night. She had no right to complain, really, because for those twenty minutes, she was the center of his attention, and that meant the world to her. Even if he did avoid eye contact and didn't talk most of the time, she knew he wanted her, and that made her the happiest woman in the world.

Tonight, though, Mrs. Lovett was tired. It had been a long day of work, and she didn't have the patience nor energy to put up her little act of faking a climax like she usually would. She lay limp under the barber as he thrust into her, and simply closed her eyes as he finished and rolled over to lay beside her.

There was silence, as usual, save for both of their labored breath. Usually, Mrs. Lovett was the one to instigate any conversation after sex. Even if she never got a reply, her natural instinct was to just talk, but this time she just lay silent. She couldn't pretend anymore; she was unsatisfied and tired.

She stayed silent as she heard him turn to face her, biting her lip when his voice cut through the silence at last.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, love."

Frowning, the barber sat up in bed and stared at the woman beside him. "Tell me or I'll leave."

Letting out an annoyed huff, she also sat up and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"Why?"

Taking a deep breath, she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears before replying.

"Because all the times I've been with you I've never come."

Even though this was shocking news to him, he tried not to sound any different in his reply. "What? That's…but you always-"

"I was faking. I'm sorry."

There was silence for a long while, and Mrs. Lovett turned away, knowing that this would probably be the last time she shared her bed with him for a long while. She was rather glad, though, to have finally told him. It was the first thing she had done for herself in a long time.

"Are you daft? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, feeling his masculinity diminish as he let the fact sink in that he wasn't even able to pleasure a woman correctly.

She was caught off guard with his question, and shrugged a bit at first. "I was fine with it before but…I'm not anymore. I'm sorry."

"What do you want me to do about it…do you still want…?"

"I dunno. Every time we do this you leave me half-aroused and I just…" She trailed off with a sigh and shook her head.

Sweeney pursed his lips for a slight second and stared at the woman in front of him. He supposed he had been neglecting her lately. As much as he tried not to care, he knew deep down that he did. He couldn't admit that he had feelings for her just yet, but all he knew was her pleasure brought his.

"Well, I can…if you want…" He mumbled, his eyes flicking down to her still naked body.

Mrs. Lovett felt her heart soften at his words and a smirk tug at her lips as an idea came into her head.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"What?"

"I can teach you how to…y'know, take care of me."

Gulping, the barber looked away for a moment before giving a hesitant nod and turning back to the woman beside him.

Feeling a rush of excitement and nervousness, Mrs. Lovett turned took a deep breath and gave the man a small hopeful smile.

"Move to the edge of the bed in front of me. Please," She instructed, waiting for him to do as she said. Once he was there, she stared at him with a raised eyebrow, noticing how awkward he looked just sitting there waiting for her next demand.

"Relax, love. Jesus, c'mere and kiss me already," She said with a smile, laying down on her back and letting him climb over on top of her. She weaved her hands through his hair and closed the space between them for a smoldering kiss.

"Wanna know a secret? The secret to being with a woman?"

"Tell me, pet," He whispered against her lips.

"We're not toys or dolls. To make a woman happy you gotta…pay attention to her. Touch her just right in all the places that drive her crazy…it's like playing an instrument…you gotta practice until you can hit all the notes just right," She mumbled as she let him kiss down her neck.

She took his hand and let his rest on her chest, and felt him smirk against her skin as he began to fondle her breasts. His hands were rough, and it seemed that he was a bit too eager as he aggressively kneaded her flesh.

"Gentle, love," She warned, taking one of his hands away to kiss the center of his palm.

Nodding, the barber cupped her face and gently continued to caress the soft breast in his other hand.

"Use your mouth," Her voice was raspy now as arched off of the bed into his touch.

She couldn't help but let out a loud moan as he gently wrapped his lips around her already pert nipple and slid his tongue around.

"God," She breathed, letting her eyes flutter shut. She couldn't remember the last time a man had ever taken this much care for her, and it felt amazing.

After another minute or so, his mouth wandered down her stomach, biting and kissing his way over her perfectly porcelain skin and then selecting a nice spot on her hip bone to suck on.

"I can smell you," He chuckled amusedly as the scent of her arousal began to permeate the air.

Taking a shuddery breath, she gently pried him off of her and unashamedly spread her legs before him. He was always amazed with how embracive she was with her sexuality, but he was still rather fond of her boldness.

Forcing herself to stay calm, the baker propped herself up on her elbows and reached for the barber's wrist.

"Fingers first. Just stroke gently; don't actually do anything yet," She instructed before letting go.

Sweeney took a deep breath and stared at her for a moment before doing as she said and simply running his fingers up and down her slick folds.

"You're uh…"

"Wet?"

"Yes."

"Means you've been doing a good job." She whispered, now attempting to move her hips in time with his fingers and get as much friction as possible.

She let out a loud gasp as he brushed past her clit, but frowned when he pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sweeney staring at her with furrowed eyebrow, thinking he had hurt her.

"S'alright, darling. Gimme your hand," She said, reaching for his wrist and pulling him closer once again.

She took his fingers and gently pressed them back against her clit, then let go and leaned back in bed once again.

"Now that…that is the key to every woman's orgasm. It's a little hard to find, but all you have to do is rub, alright? It's sensitive, so careful," She explained.

Biting his lip, he slowly began to move his fingers in little circles, surprised with how much of a reaction he was getting from the woman beneath him. He supposed she was right about being sensitive. He definitely wished he knew about this spot before.

"Oh, yes, that's it," She encouraged, closing her eyes once again and shifting her hips slightly off the bed to push into his hand as she let out a long guttural moan.

After minutes of this, she couldn't take it anymore, and attempted to string together some words.

"Sweeney…need your fingers…now, please…don't stop rubbing…both hands…" She whined.

Sweeney smirked slightly at this, but did as he was told. Getting the hang of things now, he pushed his fingers as deep as they would go. He had just began to move them when he felt the baker's tiny hand grab his wrist once again to stop him.

"Let me adjust," She mumbled, slowly grinding against his fingers until she was comfortable. "Now curl your fingers. When you pull out I want you to push up," She told him.

Although her instructions were strange, he did as he was told, raised an eyebrow as he felt around with his fingers. He was slow at first, not knowing if he was doing alright, but as the baker once again started to moan and sigh, he picked up the pace. He resumed rubbing little circles into her clit and smiled as she began to scream.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Don't stop, oh, God, ah, right there!" Her hands balled up the bed sheets as she arched off the bed.

"Does that feel good, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney teased, chuckling in amusement as the tiny baker nodded her head vigorously.

"Are you going to come?"

She once again nodded.

"Then come, my pet. Come on," He mumbled.

And with that, she rode through her much-needed climax with a loud scream. Her whole body shuddered as she clenched around his fingers, experiencing the most pleasure she'd felt in a long time.

Sweeney watched the baker, thoroughly intrigued. He always thought she was sexy, yes, but now that he was able to observe her fully, he admired her raw passion. She was really the only woman he'd been with. Lucy was a mere girl, but Nellie had blossomed beautifully with age and embraced her sexuality, making her all the more enticing to him.

A minute later, once her body stilled and she lay panting harshly, she felt the barber remove his fingers from her and slowly move back up the bed to sit next to her. When she finally had her breath back, she rolled on her side and wrapped an arm around him with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. T," She said softly.

"My pleasure."

"Trust me, darling, the pleasure was all mine," She purred, taking his fingers and lazily licking at them.

"I did find it all to be…fascinating," He admitted.

"Really?"

"I never knew what the female body was capable of."

Mrs. Lovett giggled at this and placed a small kiss to his fingertips before snuggling up to his body as she pulled the blankets up over them.

"Shall we continue the lessons then?"

"Perhaps."

"Tomorrow morning then. Goodnight, Mr. T,"

"Goodnight, Mrs. Lovett," He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, and as soon as she was fast asleep, he pressed a small kiss to the top of her head.

"I look forward to our next lesson."


End file.
